bushwhackerfandomcom-20200215-history
Tips and Tricks
Here I'm going to put down a number of the different tricks I've found that make Bush Whacker Classic a little easier to play. As such, be aware this is merely personal opinions of the Author/s and, as such, should not be counted as recommendations from the Developers. Making Quest Whackables Easier to See Upon opening your game, click on the Settings tab (the bronze cog) and tick 'Bush Glow'. This will give all bushes and, more importantly, any quest plants or minerals (like the Weakening Cystals from Mining is for the Weak) a golden glow, letting you see them far more easily. No more rushing around accidentally ignoring the things you've been sent to find! How to Fill Up on Ingredients There are ten Ingredients possible to find, with a Cap of 20 you can carry of each: *Ginseng; Thistleweed; Mandrake Root; Rose Thorn; Spore Cap; Fernwood; Copper Powder; Willow Bark; Pure Water and Monkey Fur. However, its only actually likely you'll find the first three with any kind of regularity. The others have such low drop chances that the only real way to fill up on them is to buy the Herb Bags from her. This doesn't mean you won't find them, but if by Level 60 you have more than 10 Rose Thorns you're doing really well! So here's what you should do. Once you've maxed out on Ginseng, Thistleweed and Mandrake Root via whacking, and as long as you're making at least 2k Gold a day and enough Gems to cover the cost of the Topaz, purchase the Small Bag of Herbs from Diane. You'll get two random Herbs every time, with the most common filling up first - which is why you fill up on the three that will refill on their own before doing so. Try to match up the time you purchase the Bag with when you're using your E-Packs and the Daily Zap!, just to make it easier to remember to buy. You start doing this early enough Level-wise, and by the time you hit Level 78 (quite likely quite a bit lower) you should be completely full of Willow Bark, allowing you to cast two of the Collector's Favor or Puzzlers Favor spells every day without impacting your total ingredients too badly. This will allow you to, eventually, speed through the various Map Zones far quicker and far easier which will prove to be helpful for those Zones where it requires you to complete the puzzle to advance. The Useful Spells When you hit Level 30 and unlock Diane and the Spellbook, you'll look at the massive list of spells and think 'what an interesting selection!' But the truth is there are only really THREE spells that you're going to want to buy, because there are only three that you're going to want to be using on an almost daily basis. 1) Scroll of Golden Touch : This is both the first spell you unlock, and by far the most important and heavily used spell you'll gain access to in the game! Not only does it multiply all Gold wins by four, but it only needs 2 Ginseng and 1 Thistleweed to cast, both of which you'll be able to regain over the course of a day's whacking (they almost never fail to return). 2) Scroll of Puzzler's Favor : You won't unlock this spell until Level 48, and for a long time (until you've stocked up quite nicely on the rare ingredient Monkey Fur) you won't be using it either, but when you manage to sort your ingredient stocks using the method elsewhere on this page, you'll find yourself able to cast this with a certain degree of impunity - and if you manage to fill your ingredient stocks before reaching Level 78 and purchasing the third spell in this list, you could cast this twice a day with minimal cost. 3) Scroll of Collector's Favor : It'll feel like an age before you unlock this one, but if you're like me and you consider yourself a bit of a completionist you'll be wanting to get all those 100%s on all those Map Zones. This spell will allow you to get those done far, far faster by quadrupling your chances of a drop (x4). It's not a guarantee of course, sometimes no matter how much you whack it just won't work, but ultimately you'll get to watch those 100%s slowly spread across the world :) Category:Basics